I want to know further about you
by Hachiko Yuu-chan
Summary: Ritsu move the same school with Mugi, Mio and Ritsu meet the school. Mio which initially didn't have the feeling with Ritsu turned into a start like Ritsu because something done Ritsu. Do Mio began slowly want further with Ritsu? Ritsu Genderbend ... RitsuxMio
1. Chapter 1

Yup the first time I made fanfiction. This time I will make a story about Ritsu x Mio, the story is still quite rate T. But, Ritsu I made genderbend sorry for those who don't like to turn this gender. I really hope you like my first story.

English isn't my language :) sorry if my English is a mess.

Keep calm and happy read ...

Ritsu is a rich man, because his father one of wealthy businessmen in Japan. But, even though Ritsu rich kid he remained humble at anyone and easy to get along to anyone without picky friends. Family Tainaka and Kotobuki already cooperate in the business of their business, so Ritsu and Mugi who doesn't know of each other become friends because their family kinship. Ritsu and Mugi choose regular public schools, because they are bored included special schools for people having a lot of money so that he chose regular school named Shiroigakuen.

Mugi has been a year of learning and Ritsu there will be a transfer student from abroad to Shiroigakuen. Since first entering school, Mugi invite beautiful girl named Mio class to make friends so that it becomes a close friend to class 2 and class the same again. Mugi told me about a friend who will move to school her aka Ritsu to Mio. It just makes Mio very curious as to what it is telling Ritsu because Mugi very happy and spirit. 

* Shiroigakuen *  
"Ricchan... The school we are now " Mugi said, looking at schools Shiroigakuen of the car and Ritsu see it. 

"Ok, not bad" Ritsu said. 

"Let's go there Ricchan" Invite Mugi. 

"Yo ..." Ritsu replied. 

"Saito pick up our as usual, ok?" Said Mugi 

"Sure, Ojou-sama!" Said Saito or Mugi driver. 

When they get out of the car, they split up, Mugi heading into the classroom while Ritsu towards the principal's office to take care of the document as a new student at the school. 

* Classroom 2-1 *  
When Mugi to class, Mugi see everyday activities Mio is reading romantic novels. 

"Yo .. Mugi" Mio said from her seat and while reading the novel. 

"Well ... Mio-chan" Reply Mugi waving toward the seat Mio. 

"What friend would seriously moved today?" Asked Mio while reading novels. 

"Of course, he was in the principal's office now. What Mio-chan still curious about the Ricchan?

"Asked Mugi with his trademark smile. 

"Um .. a little .." said Mio. 

"Calm down Mio-chan sense curious will soon be lost. Hopefully Ricchan one class with us, Mio-chan "Mugi said while shaking Mio with a small laugh. 

"*Ring..Ring .. *" Bel sound that has marked the start of the lesson. Mugi quickly towards the seat and hang the bag beside his desk. And soon appeared homeroom 2-1 with Ritsu who look bangs down, his collar opened, his shirt that doesn't put his trousers, blazer not buttoned, his hand is inserted into the pocket of his trousers, and with a cold face.

Mio who saw it already thought that it was a person who say so Mugi, Mio who saw it thought that Ritsu is a naughty student, arrogant, annoying, and difficult to get along. But, in fact the opposite of all supposition Mio for Ritsu, maybe a little bit naughty and annoying as fighting, but the fight wasn't in vain, but to help others or to protect himself. Annoying? perhaps, Ritsu is too excessive.

"Ohayou minna! We arrival of a new student, please introduce yourself "said the class vice very kind although a little uncomfortable because Ritsu appearance may be immodest eyes.

"My name is Tainaka Ritsu, I recently moved from America, Yoroshiku minna" Ritsu said as he bowed and hands still in his pockets. The girls in the class immediately screaming when Ritsu appearance that they think is cool, handsome and even hear the new Ritsu come from America. 

"Now you can sit back there" said the guardian class, pointing to the empty seat behind. Ritsu to where it was and did not care about the screams of the girls around him. Mio thinks her friends too much regard Ritsu, so she just kept quiet. 

"Ok now we enter to lesson, turn to page five" said homeroom, opening the book facing the students. 

* Lunch Time *  
Ritsu being surrounded by a lot of girls in class even from another class, just wanted to get acquainted with Ritsu for further. However, Ritsu doesn't like now situation and wondered what he should do in order to go from there. Ritsu answered many questions from any girls and try to remain calm and fine although not.

"Have you ever studied in America?"

"Yeah" 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" 

"Not Yet" 

"What we can be friends with you?" 

"Of course" 

"Wow ... Yes ... Tainaka-san" 

The girls cheered when knowing Ritsu still single and be friends with Ritsu. Ritsu mind became more chaotic with the situation and Mugi just smiled from his seat saw her friend surrounded by many beautiful girls. The boys jealous of the new arrivals Ritsu already have many fansgirl, while Mio who saw it seemed no matter the situation and invite Mugi for lunch. 

'I have nothing, Teleportation? No .. it does not make sense anyway I do not have that kind of power, shouting at them that they should go? Do it further aggravate the situation! ohh yes I'm Mugi to take me out of here 'Ritsu said in his heart. 

Ritsu took the phone from his pocket and opened one of the social media and start a chat with Mugi, and told Mugi for him to lunch now so that he could leave the situation. Shortly after the message arrives, Mugi open the phone and giggled seeing the message from his friend. 'Okay' Mugi reply message Ritsu. Mugi rose from his seat and headed Ritsu. 

"Etto .. sorry to bother you guys .." Mugi said that made Ritsu saw him smiling and happy to see Ritsu fansgirl Mugi surprised presence. 

"What Kotobuki-san?" Said one of the girls around Ritsu. 

"I'm nothing to do with Tainaka Ritsu now .. So I'll take him now .. Sorry.." Mugi said, pulling Ritsu. 'Yes.. Arigato Mugi!' Ritsu answer in his heart with a smirk on his face. 

"Come on Mio-chan" Mugi also invite Mio. 

"Tainaka..san .." complaints out of the mouth fansgirl Ritsu who viewed Ritsu away. Ritsu replied with a wry smile. 

* Roof School *  
It is rare for students to school roof should only be there if it is allowed from the school. But, because Mugi always get permission from the school authorities may be because the school has been working with his father so he's allowed to put on the roof of the school. Including for lunch with Mio. 

"Yosh! Let us eat here Ricchan, Mio-chan .." Mugi said while holding the mat as the base for lunch. 

"Finally, I can go of their" Ritsu said breathlessly. Mugi and Mio who saw her smile is still cool and opened his lunch. 

"Enjoy your meal" said Mio and Mugi. Then they mensantap his lunch, Ritsu, felt there were chock. Yup, just Ritsu who don't bring food. Mio and Mugi is devouring her lunch look into Ritsu that only they'd been seeing. 

"Why Ricchan? Where your lunch? "Mugi said. 

"Et-to I forgot to bring it hehe" Ritsu said innocently. 

"Take some food Ricchan .. mine" Mugi said while showing her lunch to Ritsu. 

"Arigato Mugi ... I'll treat you later ..." Ritsu said as she took the food Mugi. 

"I take a sandwich, do you want some, Tainaka-san?" Mio said while pointing her lunch containing sandwiches. 

"Wow .. arigato e .. et-to?" Ritsu confusion Mio name calling because he doesn't know who the Mio while and took the sandwich has Mio. 

"Mio, Mio Akiyama" Mio said with a faint smile. 'What about Mugi not tell me to Tainaka-san before? The proof just Tainaka-san did not know my name? At least the name behind' inner Mio. 

"A-arigato ... Akiyama-san on your sandwich" Ritsu said as he devoured her sandwich. 

"So good ... You're making this sandwich, Akiyama-san?" Asked Ritsu still devouring his food. 

"Of course ..." Mio replied with a small laugh because seeing Ritsu impatient to devour the food. 

"Incredible ... I think anyone would have been very happy husband later had a wife like you ... Well, pretty, and a good cook too" Ritsu said with a sweet smile that managed to make Mio very embarrassed by his words. Mugi are very pleased to see his childhood friend cause be good friends with Mio.

Now face blushing shame Mio, Mio change his mind that was always thinking negatively about Ritsu now waning. Ritsu was not overbearing already answered that Ritsu was not overbearing, and Ritsu was difficult to get along but in reality he could easily make friends with Ritsu possible with the help of Mugi too.

"A-Akiyama-san hello Akiyama-san?" Said Ritsu tried interrupting his reverie Mio. 

"Mio-chan? Mio-chan ? "Mugi said, shaking with the body slowly Mio. 

"He? What? What? "Mio interrupted from his reverie by Ritsu and Mugi. 

"Why, Mio-chan?" Worried Mugi to Mio. 

"Yes I did nothing ..." Mio replied with a smile. 

"Ahh ... Akiyama-san cobain dumplings have Mugi very good, say ahh ..." said Mio and Ritsu tried to feed it just makes Mio getting embarrassed. 

"Ahh ... hmmm" devouring Mio, Ritsu cake ball from the hands, still blushing face Mio. Ritsu with a happy look Mio want to eat the food although bid has Ritsu at least the first step in order to be close friends with Mio.

* Mio POV *  
Suddenly my heart beat faster when Tainaka-san fed me and I simply accept bribes Tainaka-san. 'Why? Why is my heart beating so fast? Though I'm not doing exhausting activity now but just eat. It is not possible simply because my heart was beating fast meal like this. What I started to like? Just like the story of the princess liked my novel prince begins her heart beating rapidly because the prince to do something for her? Tainaka-san had to do something for me too right? He fed me? What I really started to like? '

To be continue ...

Sorry if you are not satisfied on the first chapter, I will try to make this even better than this chapter... Hmm Maybe?

To the next chapter I will probably make Mio increasingly acknowledge her feelings when she began to really like Ritsu. But, Ritsu is not sensitive over Mio feeling to it.

Thanks for reading and please your review :D


	2. Chapter 2

I will continue the story of the First chapter…

I'm not a Japanese and English is not my main language ...

Don't read if you don't like… ^^

Enjoy ... Stay calm and happy reading :)

* Mio POV *  
Suddenly my heart beat faster when Tainaka-san fed me and I simply accept bribes Tainaka-san. 'Why? Why is my heart beating so fast? Though I'm not doing exhausting activity now but just eat. It is not possible simply because my heart was beating fast meal like this. What I started to like? Just like the story of the princess liked my novel prince begins her heart beating rapidly because the prince to do something for her? Tainaka-san had to do something for me too right? He fed me? What I really started to like? '

Chapter 2 My feelings

"Akiyama-san? Why does he always daydreaming, Mugi? "Ritsu looked confused with Mio.

"Well ... His face was blushing? Mio-chan usually do not like this? Oh maybe ... "Mugi who started thinking and imagining about Mio paired with Ritsu. Mugi be nosebleeds because thinking about it.

"Muuuggiii ... Why are you bleeding? Do not worsen the situation Mugi!" Ritsu added two friends who become a panic looks weird eyes.

* Ritsu POV *

What happened today? Akiyama-san who was mediocre why so dreamy like this and Mugi why the sudden nosebleeds like this? maybe if nosebleed with pale face I could understand, but this with a happy face? What happened to them?

* Normal POV *

Mio suddenly dashed out of his reverie, see Mugi who was bleeding with a very happy face and see Ritsu to think something looks like a brooding, hugging his legs. Mio tried to start a conversation with Ritsu and asked what had happened to Mugi.

"Ta-Tainaka-san? What happened to Mugi?" Mio asked and patted Ritsu so make Ritsu surprised.

"Huh… Aa-Akiyama-san ?! You're aware of your hallucination?" Ritsu were surprised when saw Mio suddenly aware of her hallucinations.

"Hallucinations? What was I looked like I was hallucinating huh?" Mio who feel embarrassed at being caught thinking about something. 'I hope he did not know what I was thinking' in the heart Mio.

"Yes, even before your face also looks like a boiled crab? Are you anxious or sick?" Ritsu said as he tilted his head and focused look Mio.

"Umm ... I do not feel them, really!" Mio said, looking away in the opposite direction with Ritsu.

"So? I'm sorry for thinking the wrong thing. A-Akiyama-san, let's take Mugi to School Health Unit? Maybe soon lunch time will be spent?" Ritsu said, holding Mugi with bridal style to the School Health Unit and Mio followed him from behind.

'Well I looked jealous with Mugi ... Wait! Think what I said? Now is not the time to think about it! Time to think why Mugi could nosebleeds so much and long time? ' Inner Mio.

* School Health Unit *

"A-Akiyama-san, can you open the door?" Ritsu said still holding Mugi bridal style of course still making trouble opening the door, and forced Mio which should open the door.  
"Okay ..." Mio Ritsu accepting requests.

The door opened and seen two beds empty and quickly Ritsu put Mugi one bed there. Mio immediately took a tissue that is already available there and clean the blood nosebleed Mugi.

"Mugi ... Why are you?" Mio and Ritsu said.

"* Ring ... Ring ... *"

"A-Akiyama-san we headed into the classroom, let Mugi rest here and we are here again later, ok?" Ritsu said.

"But, are you sure you leave Mugi alone here? What if something bad happens to Mugi?" Mio asked, staring coldly to Ritsu.

"Mugi is strong, it would be fine. Even though she is condition still bad, so don't worry" Ritsu replied, holding shoulders Mio with smile.

"Well ... Let's go to class" Mio said, holding hands Ritsu without him knowing.

"Maybe we've been late one lesson, Akiyama-san?" Ritsu said running in the school hallway with Mio and his hand still holding hand Mio.

"Umm ... Of course, right? Oh god, i-it's the first time I skipped the lesson" Mio said breathlessly.

"It was also the first time I miss the lesson" Ritsu said.

* In Classrooms 2-1 *

Math lessons taught Horigome-sensei, he was filling the data present 2-1 graders. 

"Taki Eri"

"Ha'i"

"Shimizu Kyouko"

"Ha'i"

"Fukuhara Daisuke"

"Ha'i"

"Akiyama Mio"

"..."

"Akiyama-san where?" Horigome-sensei said.

"Don't know, Sensei" respons all the students, with shaking head.

"Tainaka-san? And Kotobuki-san?" asked Horigome-sensei.

"They also don't exist here, sensei" answer to all students.

"I'm here sensei!" Mio said as he opened the door. 

"Me too!" Reply Ritsu is behind Mio.

"Why did you just come? You know there was an hour late, huh?" Horigome-sensei said with a scolding to Mio and Ritsu. 

"Gomen Nasai sensei! Don't punish A-Akiyama-san. She went to the School Health Unit. Because Mugi is being passed out there, I just law, sensei's" Ritsu said, looking down 90 degrees.

"Uh Tainaka-san?" Mio said while confusion plus blushing face. 

"Souka, you're late for helping Kotobuki-san? Well please sit down" Horigome-sensei said, shaking his head slowly. 

"Arigato-sensei!" Mio and Ritsu said. 

"We continue to the lesson" said Horigome-sensei, while Mio and Ritsu to their seats.

* Houkago / After School *

Mio and Ritsu quickly rushed to the School Health Unit, carrying school bags belonging to Mugi, and see the condition of Mugi who was already aware of imagination and excessive bleeding. 

"Mugi!" Ritsu and Mio said, slamming the door loudly. 

"Mio-chan, Ricchan? Why did I get here?" Mugi said innocently. 

"You fainted while lunch today, and nosebleeds so much. It makes us worried, so I'm holding you here. Until we delayed one hour lesson, because of it." Ritsu complaint because new problems he experienced.

"Gomen Ricchan and Mio-chan, I've been just a little dizzy, hehe let's go home" said Mugi lied when she was imagining. 

"Then I go home first, I was there a need at home, Mugi Jaa, Jaa Tainaka-san" said Mio waved and closed the door School Health Unit.

"Saa iku yo, Mugi?" Ritsu said while pulling Mugi hand.

"Hmm!" Mugi murmured with a nod.

* Akiyama House *

"Tadaima!" Mio said and put his shoes. 

"Okaeri Mio-chan! Change your clothes after it traded for cake ingredients yes" said Rin (Mio Mother's) from the kitchen. 

"Yes Mama" Mio said to her room and put her bag beside her bed. Changing clothes with blue T-shirt and gray jacket and white bloomers. Then towards the front door and daily wear shoes to go. 

"Mama I go, yes," Mio said straight out of the house and ran.

* Ritsu Apartment * 

Ritsu started when after his own life from the American, and accustomed to live independently at his own request to his parents. 

"Shit, I forgot to buy materials foods now ... Huh why in times like this" said Ritsu frowned. Without thinking, Ritsu walked to his car with a white shirt and jeans outfit plus a black jacket. Ritsu then get into the car and rushed to the leading food store.

* Journey to Store Food *

Mio is still running while thinking about a new student in class alias Ritsu, only once met with Ritsu it was already looking forward to tomorrow to see him again.

Nearly half an hour Ritsu up, then park the car was quickly went into the store was so hit someone as a result of carelessness.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean…" Ritsu said that fell to rise.

"Well it's okay" said the girl who also fell because of collisions Ritsu and rise in the collision.

"Akiyama-san?" Ritsu said, holding the shoulders of Mio.

"Huh Tainaka-san?" Reply Mio Ritsu stared.

"Gomen Uwahh Akiyama-san, I was quite unintentionally. Sorry" said Ritsu.

"It's okay, Tainaka-san. I was also in a hurry because my mother would have been waiting for too long. Tainaka-san wanted to buy materials food as well?" Asked Mio.

"That's right. You too, right?" Ritsu said, holding up his thumb. 

"Hmm ..." muttered Mio and nod.

* In Food Stores *  
Mio and Ritsu go into the store, and began searching for their needs. Mio shop to make a cake while Ritsu buy groceries for a week. 

"Did you buy the materials, Akiyama-san?" Ritsu said while carrying a bag shop. 

"Yes, you too?" Said Mio give bag store that contains ingredients to make a cake. 

"Yosh! Then, I'll pay your shopping items and I will bring you your house" Ritsu said, holding hands Mio. 

"Etto ... Ta-taina-naka-san ...!" Mio said with a blushing face. 

"Nothing, Akiyama-san" Ritsu said while paying their purchases of goods and has Mio. 

"But ..." Mio Ritsu still denied behavior just now. 

"Saa ... let's go home?" Mio Ritsu ignored this, and bring Mio into his car and also goods shopping.

* In The Car *

"Now, can you tell me where your house?" Ritsu said as he heats his car and headed home Mio.

"Not far from here, I'll show you. But, before that ... Thanks a lot for today, Tainaka-san. Is not, this is just bothering you?" Mio said, looking down. 

"Actually hounding" Ritsu said. 

"He? Seriously? Gomen nasai" Mio said. 

"Because you don't call me by first name" Ritsu said with a smile. 

"Ah etto… Ritsu?" Mio said with a shy voice. 

"Excelent" Ritsu said as he drove.

"So, call me by my first name is also" Mio said with a frown, Ritsu who saw increasingly exasperated with Mio.

"Hahaha ... Okay Mio ..." Ritsu said little tease Mio.

* Akiyama House *

"Mou ~ Stop, already up, this is my house" Mio said, pointing to his house. Mio and Ritsu got out of the car, Mio Ritsu help bring goods owned shopping Mio.

"Mama I'm back ..." Mio said as he took off his shoes.

"Mama? Kawaii ..." Ritsu shocked, when Mio calling 'Mama' to her mother. Because, most of the Japanese people call their own mother as 'Okasan'.

"Yo Mio-chan ... Are? Who is that man? Boyfriend, Mio-chan? Oh please sit down. Mother used to prepare drinks" said Rin had misunderstood as she went into the kitchen and make drinks for Ritsu and Mio

"Ehhh ? Mama, he's my friend not my boyfriend!" Mio said really surprised and blushing face. Ritsu who saw it just chuckled and laughed resistant. Shortly thereafter Rin bring 2 cups of drinks.

"It's the drink ..." Rin said kindly.

"What he said was true Mio, oba-san. I'm with Mio just classmates, oba-san. My name is Tainaka Ritsu, oba-san can call me Ricchan or Ritsu. Yoroshiku oba-san" said Ritsu and down 90 degrees.

"Ricchan ... Yoroshiku Ricchan ... hehe ... In fact, I've had the pleasure of finally Mio has a boyfriend and bring her boyfriend into the house, but it wasn't" Rin with a small laugh. Mio down together blushing face while Ritsu was fun and easy course familiar with the mother Mio.

"Mama ... this materials cake ..." Mio said while pointing to the shopping bag Rin. 

"Arigato Mio-chan ... Ne ~ Ricchan, you can often come here anyway. Mio-chan certainly very happy ..." Rin said with a smile.

"MAMA ... !" Mio said while carrying her mother to the kitchen.

"Tadaima ..." said Kei (Mio Father) with cold face.

"Papa?!" Mio was surprised because his father was home earlier than usual.

To be continue ...

Yosh! Sorry long time no update ... because there flurry school ... One chapter for one week? Sorry ... See you next week ... RnR ... Please ...

Jaa ne ... :D


End file.
